Bumiswen
English• *this page is currently undergoing some changes* 'Classification' Bumiswen is an IAL (International Auxiliary Language) based in part on Esperanto grammar with Chinese influence, but with words which originate mainly from the world's five most spoken languages: Chinese (Mandarin), English, Spanish, Hindi and Arabic. It is an a posteriori agglutinative SVO language, although much more inclined to isolating languages than most agglutinative languages, including Esperanto. 'Phonology' Terwene uses letters of the basic Latin alphabet. The stress is always on the vowel before the last consonant or semivowel. 'Consonants' 'Vowels' 'Writing System' Phonotactics Bumiswen is mostly a CV language, but there are some consonant clusters allowed. Diphthongs: Words can end in vowels, semivowels, or the following consonants: m, n, r, w, y''. Normal roots (those that mean nouns, adjectives and verbs) must end in a vowel or semivowel because most suffixes start with a consonant. Each vowel can be assigned one semi-vowel when pronouncing a word, not two, for example "yawa" should be pronounced "ya-wa" not "yaw-a". 'Grammar' 'Pronouns' In the third person there is no distinction of gender, but there is distinction of animate or inanimate things. This can be interpreted in many ways. Usually, one would use "hi" for humans and "so" for any other thing. But more generally "hi" can be used for anything that is capable of communicating, however it can be used for animals, plants or inanimate things for stylistic reasons, such as speaking to or about pets. Plural pronouns are created adding -ru. "Mi" comes from all the European languages where it appears, such as Spanish, English, Italian, etc. "Du" comes from German, and it also appears in other European languages such as "tu" in Spanish. "Ta" comes from Chinese. "So" comes from "eso" in Spanish. 'Nouns' Normal nouns end in -n in singular form. The plural is formed replacing the -n with -ru (I chose -ru instead of *-nu first because it will help users relate the meaning to the root and not to the ending, second because it helps distinguish both meanings in spoken language and finally for stylistic reasons). Apart from that, nouns don't change, but they can be combined to form new words. '''Adjectives and adverbs' Adjectives end in -ka and adverbs end in -ko. They don't change for number. 'Verbs' Verbs end in -ri in infinitive, which is replaced by other endings according to tense or mood. The affix -gu- makes the verb passive voice. * Mi cina = I eat * Mi ciguna = I am eaten Verb chains Just like in most languages, verbs can go chained to create different meanings. In bumiswen, the verbs in the chain can have different tense/mood markings to create even more meanings. The verb siri is especially useful for expressing things like progressive and perfect aspects. For example: * Mi sina cina = I am eating * Mi sido cina = I was eating * Mi sime cina = I will be eating * Mi sina cido = I have eaten * Mi sido cido = I had eaten * Mi sime cido = I will have eaten * Mi sizu cido = I would have eaten * Mi sina sido cina = I have been eating * Mi sido sido cina = I had been eating * Mi sime sido cina = I will have been eating * Mi sizu sido cina = I would have been eating * Mi sina cime = I am about to eat * Mi sido cime = I was about to eat * Mi sizu cime = I would be about to eat Verbs have five suffixes which are used to create a lot of different verbs from just a few original verbs * '-da '''means "to continue" and it gives the verb more duration, if the verb means an instant action, then adding this suffix usually makes it mean the result of that action. Examples: ** xwori = to say --> xwodari = to talk/speak ** hari = to have --> hadari = to own ** nari = to see --> nadari = to watch/look at * '-co means "to start" and it gives the verb a more instantaneous meaning or the beginning of the action ** pawri = to run --> pawcori = to start running ** sari = to know --> sacori = to learn (to start to know) ** fari = to do --> facori = to do suddenly ** hari = to have --> hacori = to get/obtain ** dowri= to sleep --> dowcori= to fall asleep/to start sleeping * '''-fi means "to end" and gives it the meaning of the culmination of the action ** curi = to go --> cufiri = to arrive ** dowri = to sleep --> dowfiri = to wake up * '-ze '''means "to cause" and makes the verb transitive if it wasn't, else it makes it "to cause someone do X-action" ** dowcori = to fall sleep --> dowcozeri = to make someone sleep ** dowfiri = to wake up --> dowfizeri = to wake someone up ** cori = to begin --> cozeri = to (make something) start * '-su means "to become" and is only used on transitive verbs to make them intransitive or reflexive. ** gari = to hold --> gasuri = to hold on to something ** gacori = to grab --> gacosuri = to grab on to something (to start to be holding on to something) '''The conditional mood This mood has one ending: -zu. In English the conditional mood is expressed with "would" and with the past tense, while the "past" of the conditional mood is expressed with "would + present perfect" and with past perfect. In Bumiswen, the past is expressed with the structure "sizu -do" but it's not necessary, the normal -zu ending can be used if context allows. Present/Neutral: * Se mi sa'zu' kweko, mi labo'zu' = If I knew how, I would work Past: * Se mi sa'zu' sa'do' kweko, mi si'zu '''labo'do''' = If I had known '''how, I '''would have work'ed' Participles Something similar to participles can be made with the endings of a verb plus an adjective, adverb or noun marker. * Add -na + n to refer to the subject that does the action. * Add -gu + n to refer to the object that receives the action. * Add -na + ka/ko to make an adjective that means "that does the action" * Add -gu + ka/ko to make an adjective that means "that receives the action" 'Syntax' Possession Possession is shown using the te particle, which comes from the Chinese particle "de" and works pretty much like it works for possession ("de" has other uses in Chinese that Bumiswen doesn't, though), it's similar to 's in the English language, but also used with pronouns. For example: * Mi te cicen = My car * Ta sina Ruka te amin = She/He is Lucas' friend * Kasan sina duru te = The house is yours Questions Yes/No questions (or questions that give you a definite amount of answers) are created adding the particle ma at the end of the sentence. * Du sina byeko = You are well * Du sina byeko ma? = Are you well? Ma can also be used in negative sentences. * Du no sina ban ma? = You're not a parent, are you? Questions that give you choices possible answers also use ma. Examples: * Du nawna kafen ow caten ma? = Do you want coffee, or tea? ** (Ya,) kafen. = (Yes,) coffee. ** (Ya,) caten. = (Yes,) tea. ** Kituka, xyexen. = None, thanks. * Du nawna mikon, suken ow otran ni du te kafen ma? = Do you want milk, sugar or something else in your coffee? ** Ya, mikon. = Yes. milk. ** No, kitun. = No, nothing. ** Ya, ambi = Yes, both. Other questions are made with kwe- correlatives, unlike many languages but like Chinese, the order of the sentence does not change (although it is allowed) when asking questions, the xen- word is in the place where the answer will be. For example: * Du cina kwen? = What are you eating? (You eat what?) * Du sina kweren te nuban? = Whose mother are you? (You are whose mother?) Word order Basic word order Bumiswen follows the order SVO, but it is also allowed to use OSV (Yoda's order) and VSO. These three orders are allowed because out of the six possible orders one can only choose three and still be able to differentiate subject from object. The one-phrase rule is "the nearer to the left of the verb, is the subject", in SVO and OSV the subject is already to the left of the verb, and in VSO the subject is closer to the left of the verb than the object. SVO was chosen because it's the most widespread order in the world, which includes English, Spanish and Chinese, the three most spoken languages. Apart from order, there is nothing differentiating subject from object, so even pronouns stay the same when they are the object of the sentence: * Mi ayna du = I love you * Ta ayna ta = She/He loves him/her * Miru nayna taru = We saw them Adjectives and other modifiers Adjectives are usually placed before the noun they modify, but if it doesn't create misunderstanding, it is allowed to put them after the noun. When there are two adjectives for one noun, they can be placed together before or after the noun, they can be separated by the noun, by the word for and "he" or by nothing at all. * Bela fasta womise / Womise bela fasta / Bela womise fasta / Bela he fasta womise / Womise bela he fasta = The/a beautiful, fast woman In general modifiers are written before what they modify. Articles There is no specific definite (the) or indefinite article (a, an) but the number "wan" (one) can be used if necessary as indefinite article, for example there are words which can be either countable or uncountable, adding "wan" states that it is being used as countable: * Mi cina mafe = I eat (the) apple (maybe one, maybe a slice, maybe mashed, maybe many) * Mi cina wan mafe = I eat an apple * Mi cina mafes = I eat (the) apples Instead there are words that can't be either countable or uncountable, in those cases "wan" should be avoided: * Mi sina wome = I am a/the person The definite article does not exist because its usage would vary depending on the speaker's mother tongue, it doesn't exist in very important languages such as Chinese and Russian, so for the sake of simplicity Terwene doesn't have it either. For example let's look at comparisons. The words for comparative and superlative are "mas" (more) and "mos" (most), and the word for "than" is "ke": * Mi swan mas bona ke tu = I'm better than you * Mi swan mas tala ke tu = I'm taller than you * Hi swan mas bela ke tu = She's more beautiful than you * Hi swan ma bela = He is the most beautiful But there is other way to say the superlative: * Hi swan mas bela ke tutules = He is more beautiful than everyone Numbers Numbers are combined just like in Chinese: * 10: deg * 20: dosdeg * 30: sandeg * 400: kwarpay * 800: copay * 9 000: naw mil * 323 456: sanpay dosdeg san mil kwarpay kwindeg low After 999 999 there are words created in a similar way to "million", "billion", "trillion" but more regularly: number + ilye. Terwene follows the same scale English does, each new word adds 3 zeros. Unlike English, the word "wan" can be omitted just like it is done for "deg", "pay" and "mil". * pay = one hundred * mil = one thousand * wanilye = one million * dos wanilye's '= two million * sif dosilye's' = seven billion It's also allowed to simply read the numbers, like Chinese speakers do for years and phone numbers. This is only when context allows it. For instance: * 1998 = wan naw naw co * 2000 = dos nul nul nul * 233445 = dos san san kwar kwar kwin Ordinal numbers are created adding -a. Other endings give other useful meanings: * wana = first * pay dosdeg coa = one hundred twenty eighth * wanao = firstly / in the first place * doso = in pair/s * dego = in groups of ten * ... The reflexive pronoun Terwene has the reflexive pronoun "sey" which is used for all the other pronouns. These are its uses: * To make the sentence reflexive for any pronoun (although it's also possible to use te same pronoun twice in the sentence to make it reflexive, for example "mi limpan mi" or "tu tu limpan"): ** Mi limpan sey = I wash/bath myself ** Tu mancifan sey = You feed yourself * To specify or emphasize who is the owner of something: ** Hi bisel (hi te) sey te dome = He saw his own house ** Mi aman (mi te) sey te ermise = I love my own sister * As a root for word building: ** seyaxe = property ** mortar = to die; morta = dead; morte = death; mortifar = to kill; mortife = an assassination; --> seymortifar = to suicide; seymortife = a suicide Comparison * Comparative: ''' ** Hi swan mas bona ke tu = He is better than you ** Hi swan kimas tala ke tu = He is less tall than you * '''Superlative: ** Hi swan mos bona inter tutules/fro Argentine/de data oge = She is the best one among everyone/from Argentina/of that group ** Hi swan kimos tala = She is the least tall * Equals: Hi swan (datu) bela xeno tu = She is beautiful like you Subordinate sentences Subordinate sentences use either xen- correlatvies, or if no xen- correlative works, they use the particle ke * The xen- correlative is usually at the beginning of the subordinate sentence ** Mi no sian(,) xener hi swan = I don't know where he is ** Mi komprenan kos xene hi karel date = I understand why he did that ** Hi swan wome xenule te dome swan blodala = She is the person whose house is red * To connect sentences that can't be connected by a xen- word, the particle "ke" is used ** Mi sian ke hi swan en sey te dome = I know he's in his own house ** Mi komprenan ke date no swan ibla = I understand that's not possible * To connect sentences when the subordinate sentence represents a "ma" question (in English one would use "if" or "whether"), the particle "ma" is used ** Mi no siel ma hi swel en sey te dome = I didn't know whether she was in her house ** Mi kwestan ma hi kahadan Terwene = I ask whether she speaks Terwene 'Lexicon' Passing from one word type to another Changing the ending of a word can change its meaning from verb to noun, noun to adjective/adverb, and so on. Let's look what usually happens to the meaning: * Adj to verb: the verb usually becomes the transitive verb "to make something Xadj" ** gara = warm --> garar = to heat * Verb to adj: adjective for things that are used or necessary to do or related to the action of the verb ** mancar = to eat --> manca = for eating/related to eating * Verb to noun: this noun usually is the name of the action of the verb, but can also be the process of the verb: ** mancar = to eat --> mance = a meal ** dormar = to sleep --> dorme = sleep (noun) * Noun to verb: this verb is usually the action that is done with the noun ** martile = hammer --> martilar = to (use a) hammer * Adj to noun: the name of the quality of the adjective most probably ** bela = beautiful --> bele = beauty ** kibela = ugly --> kibele = ugliness ** fasta = fast --> faste = velocity ** ega = big --> ege = size ** tala = tall --> tale = height * Noun to adj: usually "related to noun" or "for noun" ** cate = tea --> cata = for tea *** cata peye = a cup for tea ** myawe = cat --> myawa = for cats Correlatives Correlatives are special words which consist of certain beginnings and endings and are ordered in a table.